Audree
by autunmleaf
Summary: A new, myserious girl soon arives at CHB  Camp Half Blood . This girl is plain out weird. She looks like she coul be ten- years- old. This girl, well, she's... Special. Read to find out  I don't even know! . R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Audree

Chapter Uno: New Camper in… Camp

"Percy!" A female voice cried from behind me. I turn around and see Annabeth.

"Yes?" I ask.

"A new kid just arrived. Beat up from their way in." she panted.

My eyes widened in surprise, "How bad?"

"Really bad,"

"Let's go."

We both ran, Annabeth leading the way, although I know where the infirmary is. As we neared, I started to run faster. We got to the infirmary and went in. Laying there was a girl that looked around twelve to thirteen. Long brown- black hair pulled back into a ponytail; some strands escaped from the ponytail and stuck to her heart- shaped face like glue. The girl has cuts, bruises and gashes all over her face, arms and legs.

"Whoa…" I murmured. It did look bad like Annabeth said. Like, really bad, I'm not joking.

"Okay, everyone out. Go." said Nichole, the "nurse" of the infirmary. We all walked out, trust me, no one wants to face Nichole when she gets angry.

Murmurs, whispers and shouts erupted when everyone got out.

"What happened?"

"Who did that?"

"Why did they, or it, did that?"

"She's like ten- years- old!"

"It looks so bad."

"I feel sorry for that poor girl!"

"Is she going to die?"

All these questions and stuff came all at once. Everyone was talking about it. Call is gossip if you must.

This was the talk of the camp for three days. The girl, no one knows if she's alive or dead. I don't either. No one has been allowed in the infirmary; not even me!

"All campers head to the dining hall for a meeting. That is all." The intercom blared. Camp Half Blood has gotten "high- tech" now. Everyone gave each other confused looks, but started to walk.

I got there and sat down next to Annabeth, "What's going on?" I whispered to her. She just shrugged.

Nichole comes out and stands on a chair so she could see every camper. "As you all know, there has been a girl around twelve to thirteen- years- old in the infirmary for the past few days. She has awoken and is feeling better from her previous… state," the entire camp started to talk again. Of course, about the mysterious girl. "Okay, hush! I'm going to bring her out. She is going to say her name, then you can ask her questions, okay?"

The camp nods, says "yes", or doesn't do anything at all.

Nichole nods and goes in the kitchen. Out comes the girl and Nichole.

"Um, hi. My name is Audree."


	2. Too Late Chapter 2

Audree

Chapter Dos: Her Place

"Um, hi. My name is Audree."

Everyone looked at her. She seemed to shrink back a bit.

"Ready for questions?" Nichole asked Audree. She nodded. "Okay, anyone got any questions for Audree?"

Everyone started to scream and shout their questions. "One at a time! Raise your hand!" Nichole shouted over the noise.

John, a kid from the Apollo cabin, raised his name. Audree pointed to him. "How do you spell your name?"

"A-u-d-r-e-e."

Another guy raised his hand. "Do you play any sports?"

"Uh, yeah. Soccer, surfing and swimming."

Annabeth raised her hand, "What's your last name?"

"Jackson."

Did I just hear that? Jackson is her last name? That's my last name, too.

Bethany, a girl from the Aphrodite's cabin, raised her hand. "Do you play any interments?"

"Um… Piano and guitar."

"How old are you?" Katie asked. Hades cabin girl.

"Thirteen."

More questions came and she answered all of them.

"Okay… we need a guide for her. Any offers?" Nichole asked. Annabeth raised her hand. "Okay, Annabeth."

Annabeth stood up and walked up to Audree, "Hello, Audree, I'm Annabeth Chase, a child in the Athena cabin." Audree gave her a weird look.

"Um… Huh?" Audree said. By that time, most of the campers left.

~Annabeth's POV~

I have a lot to explain with this girl.

"Let's go." I said to the girl; she nodded. I started to walk, Audree right next to me, and I headed to the cabins first. "Okay, if you haven't established this get, this is a camp for the Greek gods."

"Greek gods?" she looked confused.

"Oh, have you learned about that, yet?"

"You mean like Hades and what not?"

"Yes." I smiled at her. "They are real. They do live up in Olympus. I'll tell you were it is located later. The head three: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Then the others: Athena, Apollo, Artimis and so on. Get it?"

"Yeah. I do." Audree said.

"These are the cabins their children live in. Their children are called demi-gods which means they have one godly parent and one human parent. You are one. We all, everyone at this camp, is. This camp is called Camp Half Blood or CMB for short."

Audree nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, c'mon." I lead the way to the archery field. "This is the archery field. Used for archery, of course." I walked to the arena. "This is the arena. AS you see, there are dummies set up so the campers can practice with their swords, daggers and other stuff." I walked to the edge of the woods. "These woods are where we hold Capture the Flag at. WE also hunt monsters the head counselors and Chiron set in the woods. We kill those monsters."

"Okay, I see, I get it." Audree smiled.

I lead her to the "volcano". "This is our "Volcano". The purpose of it is to get to the top without getting hit by the "Lava". If you succeed, then ring that bell at the top." She nodded.

Leading Audree back to the cabins, I stand in front of the Hermes cabin, "This is where you are staying until one god or goddess claims you."

I start to open the door, but I hear Ali shout from inside, "No! Don't open that door!"

Too late…


End file.
